undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Snowdrake's Mother
Snowdrake's Mother (known in-battle before fulfilling her spare requirements as "Amalgamate") is one of Snowdrake's parents and a byproduct of Alphys's unfortunate experiments. She drops the Blue Key upon defeat. Main Story She is the mother of the Snowdrake in Snowdin as well as the wife of the Snowdrake comedian at the MTT Resort. She became one of Alphys's determination experiments after she passed on and was donated. In the True Lab, the protagonist encounters her initially disguised as a fridge. After revealing her true form, she will appear as a snowdrake. However, she suffers from the same problems as the other Amalgamates. Half her body is nearly melting off the other half, giving her a more amorphous form. Her attacks are also unorthodox and lackluster. They are similar to that of Snowdrake, but much less dangerous and on point. In fact, at some points, the entire attack is impossible to get hit by. The odd and seemingly weak nature of these attacks, as well as the text "Seems like it's losing itself." and her animation, seem to indicate that she is falling apart. Two Vegetoid-esque mouths replace her eyes, and the snowflake crest on her head now possesses a "face" at its top point, with the two nearest points to it ending in hands. The circular decoration also resembles an eye. The tip of her beak appears to be chipped, as well as her entire top jaw being speckled with spots. At the end of the True Pacifist Route, she is seen reunited with her family, who happily accept her despite sharing her mind and body with 16 other monsters; her husband says their family is "bigger than ever." In Battle Attacks Compared to the other Amalgamates, Snowdrake's mother puts up an underwhelming fight against the protagonist. She has various attacks, but most of them are harmless and occasionally impossible to touch due to them being outside of the bullet board. These attacks can vary from spinning blades starting from the top of the box and accelerating to the side, to the same blades falling outside of the box, to even blades that barely move, none of which will ever come into contact with the SOUL's starting position. The blades she uses are the same that Snowdrake uses. Her most dangerous attack is where 1 to 5 spinning blades drop down from the top, but that does not even necessitate the SOUL to move to dodge and only causes one damage. Strategy The battle ends once the protagonist jokes three times, which calms her down and causes her to leave. Quotes * Sn... o... wy... * Haha... I remem.. ber... Joke * Haha... thank... you... Joke Flavor Text * Seems like it's losing itself. Neutral * Smells like salty slush. Neutral * It's so cold. Neutral * You laugh, and keep laughing. It's SO funny, you can't stop. Tears run down your face. | ... what? You didn't do that? Laugh * But it's not funny. again * You said something like... "You look horrible." "Why are you even alive?" | ... what? You didn't say that? Heckle * You call this a performance? 'again' * You told a bad pun about snow. Her expression starts to shift. #1 * You told a bad pun about snow. Her expression changes more. #2 * You told a bad pun about snow. She's completely calmed down. #3 Trivia * If hit, she makes the same sound as Vulkin and Reaper Bird. * One of the various items that can be removed from Gyftrot is a picture of Snowdrake with his mother or father before her becoming an Amalgamate. * While battling her, a dynamically distorted version of "Snowy" can be heard. It is slowed down quite a bit, with the pitch seemingly waving subtly, and the net speed constantly changing. ** The starting speed and how it changes is almost completely randomized, as there isn't a separate file for it. * She is the only Amalgamate who can be successfully hurt. However, her HP will be completely restored in the next turn. It is not possible to kill her, even with the maximum possible ATK hacked in (LV 20, Real Knife as weapon, Temmie Armor as item, having eaten 8 Legendary Heroes). However, hitting her under these circumstances displays the message "Monster has low HP" next turn. * When she calls out "Sn... o... wy...," she is very likely calling out for her son, as that is his nickname. Chilldrake also refers to Snowdrake as Snowy. There is also a letter in Alphys's lab from "Snowy." * Her battle sprite appears to have two comedy masks on either side of her head (although it is also possible that these could be Vegetoid heads without the brush on top) with their mouths acting as her eyes. ** Her battle animation further implies this, whereas she struggles to keep her eyes open, the masks look as if they are laughing. This may be a direct reference to the Snowdrake family's relation to comedy. This may also be an attempt to remember what few memories she has left by incorporating a key memory (comedy) into the form she takes. de:Snowdrakes Mutter es:Amalgamates#Madre de Snowdrake fr:Mère de Colhivert ja:Snowdrake's Mother pl:Matka Snowdrake'a ru:Мать Сноудрейка zh:雪鴨的母親 Category:Amalgamates Category:Boss